grand_delfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordo
Mordo "Mordo" Mordo is a player character in Grand Delusions, played by Sam (Fool). He is a firbolg druid and, of the True Neutral alignment. After a territorial scuffle with an energy company, Mordo left his home, and has been travelling Alta Vahr ever since. He is a member of party one with absolutely nothing better to do. Personality Mordo is a self-proclaimed "edgy fella". He is generally very quiet and calm, but has a tendency to bully people he considers "on the bottom of the food chain", a habit which he sites to be an integral part of " modern natural selection". He is slow to trust, and a staunch rationalist. He is also perceptive and insightful, but tends to completely ignore facts or details if they clash with his opinion or worldview. He is also incredibly lazy and will attempt to shirk most responsibilities, no matter how important. Having lived in a completely isolated area for most of his life, Mordo was pretty unaware of many of the social norms of the modern world. Once he discovered these expectations in his travels, Mordo began to lean into them pretty heavily, despite not really knowing the format of a "joke" or "capitalism" or "restaurants". Story Prologue After attempting to create flowers to give to Jongo in exchange for a drink, Mordo asked the bard to help him bully a wizard into giving them money, but was quickly prevented from enacting natural selection by Nude Bloodseeker III. Having been prevented from picking on the man for money, Mordo instead joined the party to get the poor man a book on necromancy from the library. Mordo, being pretty sure they were just stealing books from a store, saw the entire endeavor as a heist. During the party's first journey, Mordo takes a bit of a backseat, mainly using his staff to bonk goblins and whatnot. After attempting to "fucking Zangief" some zombies, Mordo obtained a recipe book of poisons from a smoldering library. He really, really hoped that the book wasn't in cursive. After receiving his exploding mission statement from the Luminaries after an easy night at the inn, Mordo attempted to shirk the mission entirely by steering the party towards a meat shop that sells the "modern convenience of brunch", which, for Mordo, consisted of a burnt rat and a leaf he found on the ground. Having failed to shirk work, Mordo instead attempted to avoid walking to the party's destination by turning into a worm, a form he maintained through the parties encounter with the young dragon Wyrmy, until he is forced to transform back into his regular form to execute a corrupt guard that Parvuli Sadis had put into a trance. He stays in Firbolg form for the rest of the journey, during which he "fucking green goblins" a magical conman who attempted to mug the party. After reaching Sanctuary, Mordo returned to his worm form and began sleeping in the pocket of the party's bard. Powers and Abilities * Wanderer: Mordo has an excellent memory for maps and geography, and can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around him. In addition, he can find food and fresh water for himself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. * Amateur Pharmacist: '''Mordo can make basic natural cures, which often fail, and poisons, which he is too scared to make. * '''Fucking Zangiefing: '''Mordo is an avid wrestling fan, and is pretty proficient in suplexing foes. Racial Abilities * '''Firbolg Magic: '''Mordo can cast Disguise Self and Detect Magic once per day. * '''Hidden Step: '''As a bonus action, Mordo can turn invisible until the start of his next turn. * '''Powerful Build: '''Mordo counts as a large creature for the purposes of carrying, dragging, pushing, etc. * '''Speech of Beast and Leaf: '''Mordo can communicate in a limited manner with plants and animals. Class Features Druid * '''Wildshape: '''Mordo can, as an action, turn into a beast of 1/4 CR or lower. He mainly uses this ability to turn into a worm or cow. '''Druid Circle: Circle of Desecration * 'Expanded Spell List: '''Mordo learns extra spells at 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th levels. These include Mirror Image, Blur, Misty Step Haste, Gaseous Form Dimension Door, Eobard’s Black Tentacles, Cloudkill, and Modify Memory ** '''Desecrated Combatant: '''Mordo has proficiency in Martial weapons, which he may use his Wisdom modifier to attack with. ** '''Necrotic Burst: '''When Mordo hits with an attack, he may expend either hit dice or health to do extra necrotic damage. ** '''Necrotic Resistance: '''Mordo has resistance to Necrotic damage. ** '''Insightful Restoration: '''Mordo may use his Wisdom, rather than his Constitution modifier while regaining hit points during a short rest. '''Spellcasting: '''Being a druid, Mordo can cast many different types of natural spells. '''Items ' Mordo is a notable hoarder and will pick up most things he finds. Trivia * Despite being staunchly anti-capitalist before joining party one, Mordo shows an uncanny willingness to partake in free-market trading. * Even in a food-rich location, Mordo will go back to his roots and eat small rodents. * Mordo's bangs are the one thing he can't wildshape away. * Mordo cannot read cursive. * Mordo physically cannot pronounce Jongo's name, instead calling him Gongo Jonzie. * Mordo doesn't trust modern or arcane medicine. Instead, he uses herbal remedies. He has nearly died of 5 easily preventable diseases because of this. * Mordo is terrified of telepaths. * Mordo has never seen a dwarf. He's completely unsure if they exist. * Mordo's name means Murder in Swedish, Bite in Italian, and Pile in Basque. * Mordo's mole was the most powerful member of Party one. * Mordo is trans and there is simply nothing you can do about it. Category:Player Characters